Baby Vamp Sookie: The first year
by Breathesgirl
Summary: She finally allowed him to make her Vampire. This is her first year.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am well and truly stuck on my other story. This one came to me over the last three or four days. I will have to omit some stuff because of the recent problems with publishing lemons. However, I will publish the story, in its entirety on my Wordpress blog once I figure out a few more things with that sight. I will publish, to the best of my ability, the link to it once it's up. This story is complete so it won't take me long to publish the whole thing. YAY!

He was surprised, to say the least. They had been together for five years now. They were married by Vampire law, human law and fae law and she was happy. He was happy because she was happy. There was only one thing which could make him happier, the greatest gift he had to give her. It cost him nothing but three nights and a little blood. It would cost her everything she held dear. She was willing, she was finally willing, to join him in immortality!

She had given him a time line. Three months. In three months it would be the anniversary of the beginning of his amnesia episode, the beginning of her learning that not only was she lovable but she had a lot of love to give, that there would be ups and downs and arguments, just like with any relationship. It was the beginning of their learning that love doesn't have to make you weak , it can also make you stronger than ever before.

There were some things she wanted to accomplish in that time as well. She wanted to set up a trust fund for Hunter, transfer her house to her brother's name so they could have a place to go where no other vampires could go, give away what she didn't want, make the house vampire friendly, the list was really quite long.

Those three months seemed like the longest of his existence! He was so afraid that something would happen to her during that time, something which would steal her away from him for good.

She told her friends and family what was going to happen and they had a good-bye party for her at Merlotte's. Not all of them were happy about her decision but they all knew she was happy, besides she was a big girl now and had earned the right to make her own decisions.

She finally quit her job, rather she had given notice that she wouldn't be back come the new year. Sam was sad to see her go but hoped she would finally be able to go to school and make something of the rest of her existence.

Eric had a surprise for her as well, one which he would tell her about on New Year s Eve.

They managed to get through the usual hoopla surrounding Hallowe'en, Thanksgiving, Christmas and it was finally time! Time for her to say good-bye to her mortality and hello to immortality.

He picked her up at Merlotte's that night, her last night at the bar and as a human. Her emotions were mostly sad and happy: sad to be leaving behind those things she held dear like coffee and sunshine, happy to be welcoming things which she had discovered she didn't want to even try to live without. Maybe I should say she didn't want them to try to live without her once her mortality was once and finally over without the chance of parole or time off for good behaviour. She didn't want Eric and Pam to suffer because she was too stubborn to see that her not becoming vampire was really sentencing them to either meeting the sun soon after her mortal death or immortality with the knowledge that she was too bloody stubborn to listen to what others in her life had been telling her: that her not becoming vampire was really condemning Eric, especially, to final death as well.

They drove to his house and she had her last meal, last drink, last human needs breaks, last everything having to do with mortality.

He took her down to the bedroom where everything was ready. She stopped in the doorway and looked at him. No one else knew that he was such a romantic. He had lit some lavender, and vanilla, scented candles to act as both a calming influence and as light. He had strewn the bedroom with daisy petals and left one complete daisy upon her pillow. There was a CD of relaxing sounds in nature playing in the background. "Eric, this is perfect," she said in a hushed voice. She didn't want to break the serenity.

When she emerged from the bathroom she looked stunning.

She had chosen a simple gown for tonight. It was stunning in its simplicity, really. It was a floor length dress made of cotton, a burgundy color with a slit up to the the hip on the right side, no bra or panties, a garter and stockings with some impossibly high heels. When she appeared in the room his fangs ran full out and his erection spoke for itself. He was standing in front of her almost instantly unable to keep his hands, or his fangs, to himself.

She took a step back from him, smiled up at him and did the final thing left on her list of things to do. She got down on her knees, bowed to him and said, "Master, I am yours to do with as you will. I yield to you, my husband, my soul mate, my everything. I love you and want to spend the rest of eternity with you. My husband, I want to be all things to you: wife, lover, best friend, child and more. You stole my heart all those years ago when we first met, I was just too stubborn to admit it to myself or anyone else. Master, husband, lover take me, make me, I am ready to be your wife, child, lover."

By the time she had finished her little speech he had tears running down his face. He reached down and held his hand out to her. She placed her small hand in his big one and he gently pulled her to her feet. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and placed her in the middle, handling her like she was made of spun glass.

He knelt on the floor beside her and said, "Sookie, I've been the luckiest vampire since you decided we were worth fighting for and now you have made me the happiest again by agreeing to be with me through eternity. Thank you my love, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I accept you as you are and as you will be as my wife, my child, my lover, my best friend. I gave you my heart that night when we first met but I, too, was too stubborn to admit it. Wife, Lover, soon to be child I am yours as you are mine. I am ready to be your Master, husband, lover, Maker and more.

I've got a couple of surprises for you. The first is that effective immediately I've resigned my Sheriffdom. I want to be there for you, and with you, through your first years, and always, and I can t do that if my attention is divided.

The other is that when you rise we will be in Sweden. I want to share my homeland with you, see it again through new eyes."

With those words he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, feeling the waves of happiness emanating from her.

She laughed, "Eric, I think you've just made me the happiest soon to be baby vamp ever. I was wishing you would resign but I didn't feel it was fair to ask you to give up something you so obviously love. You've changed so much already and I m ecstatic that you ll be there for me through the baby years. I'll do my best to make you proud of me, proud to call me yours, proud to have another awesome vampire as your child." With that she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a long and passionate kiss.

He could smell her arousal and this time there were no underthings to get in the way of his wandering fingers. He slid his hand through the slit so his fingers could have their way. He discovered just how excited she was when he felt how absolutely drenched she was. There wasn't a fraction of an inch that was dry.

They smiled at each other.

He attacked her nipples through the fabric of her gown suckling one then the other, pinching them in turn while still fingering her, feeling the impossible: she was getting even wetter.

He stood up and slowly undressed for her. One button at a time he undid his shirt and oh so slowly slid it down over his shoulders and off his back, letting her see what was hers. Just as slowly he undid his pants and slid them down to the floor, kicking them to the side to join his shirt. She giggled. He had on the same underwear he was wearing when she found him that long ago January night, those tight red briefs that left nothing to the imagination.

She tried to get up and crawl over to him to help him remove those sexy red underwear but he just wagged a finger at her and told her to stay put. This night was all about pleasing her.

He got on the bed between her wet thighs, leaving the underwear on, and started kissing all of her exposed skin, tweaking a hidden nipple, pinching a breast, nuzzling her neck, sinking his fangs into her thigh for just a sip. He continued this way for hours, bringing her to the plateau, to almost plunge over, then backing her down just a bit, over and over again until, "Eric, I need you in me now!" said in the smallest yet most commanding and sexy voice he had ever heard from her.

He divested himself of the last remaining article of clothing and poised himself at her opening and looked at her lovingly, "Last chance lover, are you positive this is what you want?"

"Eric! Fuck me, drain me, feed me! I am yours now and forever."

With those words he entered her, pumping and thrusting into her, hearing her call his name over and over again. When he was near his own climax he sank his fangs into her neck and drank deeply, deeper than he'd ever drank from her before. When he felt her spark was nearly gone he pulled out, sat up and put her head in his lap, bit into his wrist and poised it over her now cold, blue lips, letting the blood fall between them, "Drink my Love, drink. I love you. When you wake you will be the most magnificent creation ever." She reached up weakly and grasped his wrist to hold it steady so she could drink in his life giving blood.

He stroked her throat to help her swallow his own essence and kept feeding her his blood until he felt she had had enough. When he was through he ran a warm bath, undressed her and cleaned her, dried her, brushed her hair out and lay her on the bed so he could get the clothes he had helped her pick out for when she rose. They had picked out a dress that reminded them both of the one she had worn when they had first met all those years ago. That one had been a white sundress with little red flowers on it. This one was an off white, knee length sweater dress with red tear drops and a red belt, a red garter, seamed stockings and charcoal pumps, she had also bought a lacy bra and itty, bitty, barely there thong panties.

He dressed her very tenderly, laying kisses on whatever body part he was dressing and moved her to the double wide coffin he would share with her over the next three nights.

He packed their bags, placed them by the coffin and sent Mustapha a reminder that Anubis was picking them up at 6:30 for their 7:30 am flight so he needed to be there to let them in. He dressed himself in a black suit with a charcoal button down shirt and blood red tie to match her dress.

He called Pam to let her know he was now unreachable for the next three nights and would call her once Sookie had risen. When he was done with his calls he climbed in beside her, closed the lid and locked it. Once that was done he adjusted them, lay a towel over her chest so as not to dirty her dress and bit into his wrist so he could feed her a little more, feeling that little bit of spark that let him know his child would rise. She eagerly grasped his wrist and drank deeply for a few pulls then let his wrist go and died.

Each night when he woke he fed her a little more. Each morning before the dawn took him he fed her a little more. He was anxious to see what she would be like as a vampire. He had always thought she would make a great vampire, now he would find out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Italics are them talking to each other mentally.

About an hour after dusk on the third night he felt the first stirrings of life but they were different. They weren't physical movements, they were mental awareness. He could hear his Lover going through the differences mentally.

"_I can hear you Lover, can you hear me?_"

_"Eric?"_

_"Who else Lover?"_

She opened her eyes and could see the lining of the coffin, she could see how blue her beloved's eyes were, the smile on his lips. She reached up to touch his face and was startled by how quickly her hand moved. She stopped and examined her hand. It looked the same but different. There was a little glow to her now, more so than when she had had blood during love making.

_"Eric, I'm glowing. Does this mean...?"_

_"Yes Dear One, it means you are now a vampire. Would you like to get out and get something to eat now or would you like to stay in here and get a little more accustomed to things?"_

_"Stay in here a few more minutes I think."_

She moved her arms, her legs, her feet, her neck and head. Every movement was super fast, like she was Super Woman on steroids!

_"Are there any mental signatures around us Sookie?"_

She stopped what she was doing and closed her eyes so she could concentrate better. "_ I can hear voices but I don't know where they are or how close they are. My range wasn't very far before, only a couple of hundred feet, but these feel like they re much further than that."_

_"Good, can you tell what they're thinking?"_

_"They're wondering when Master Eric is going to rise and why is he in such a big coffin. Are we home?"_

_"We are my love. Would you like to meet the help?"_

_"I guess so. They didn't know you were bringing me with you?"_

_"They knew, they just didn't know we would be sharing a coffin. We've been here for two nights now. Come, I want to see you in the moon light, how lovely you are."_

He unlocked and opened the lid and rose. He got out and helped his wife, and child, out and they stood facing the people who were bowing to them, well probably just him, but bowing just the same.

"Everyone, this is my wife and new child Sookie. She's not ready to be around humans alone just yet but I will make the introductions once she is."

They all bowed and left the room, not willing to risk his wrath or the blood lust of a newly risen vampire.

"Eric, can we go outside? I want to try moving and I don't want to break anything while I get my vampire legs under me."

He turned to look at her and, if he had needed to breathe, his breath would have been stolen. She was absolutely magnificent. Her skin was pale now although she retained a faint hint of her tan. Her hair was thick and lustrous. She was perfect.

"Of course my love," and he opened the French doors into the back yard which was covered in snow. She took off her shoes so she wouldn't ruin them (couldn't have Pam mad at her on her first night) and took a step toward the doors. Suddenly she was outside. The surprise on her face was something to see. She'd never moved so fast. It was kind of fun but disconcerting just the same. She felt kind of dizzy from moving so quickly.

Eric was right there moving with her, steadying her when she looked like she needed it, leaving her to her discoveries when she didn't.

"Eric, I m out here in the snow with no shoes and no coat and I don t even feel the cold!"

He smiled at her and let her lead the way to more discoveries.

"Race you to the fence!" and she was gone, taking him quite by surprise. He just barely beat her there but met her with a smile on his face and kiss on her lips.

""You are a delight my love, and a surprise. I don t think Pam could get that close to beating me in a race for about twenty years. One of your gifts may just be enhanced speed."

She smiled, "Take me flying please? I want to see your house from the air."

"It s our house now," and he bent down so he could piggy back her, "hold on love." Up they went into the air. It was exhilarating. It started snowing while they were up there and she could see each individual ice crystal in each snow flake! She could see the snow on the ground glittering in the light from the house. She could see for miles and it was all glittering in the moon light.

"Enjoying yourself Lover? The night is young yet, lots to explore and you haven't eaten yet. Let's go find someone for you to drink from and then we'll explore some more. He landed on the roof of the house and she ran to the edge and jumped. Instead of falling hard and fast she slowly lowered herself to the ground, laughing from giddiness and pride in her accomplishment.

"Did you see that Eric? I levitated down to the ground!" She sounded so happy and proud.

"I saw, you are quite a marvel. Let s go get you something to eat." He took her hand and led her inside where he had already arranged to have some donors ready for her first meal as a newborn.

"Sit down lover. I m going to explain the mechanics of feeding then I'll help you until you learn how to stop on your own." She sat and looked at the men and women in front of her. She held up her hand to let him know she wasn't quite ready yet and she listened to them. They were all shapes and sizes but the three things they all had in common were they had never been bitten, none of them had been glamoured and they were all here willingly. For some reason this made her very happy.

"I'm ready Master. I've learned something, too, and it makes me very happy. None of them have been bitten or glamoured and they're all here willingly and in their right minds."

He smiled at her, "Pick one of the donors."

She picked a female, about 27, brunette, natural assets, no enhancements. She waved her over.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Jessica," she replied quietly. Her voice was shaking a little bit but she really wanted to do this. This new vamp was very pretty.

"Jessica, kneel in front of Sookie," she knelt.

"Sookie, can you smell her blood? It smells a little bit smokey and metallic."

"Yes. I can smell it, I can see it pulsing through her veins, I can hear it," she was excited by this new discovery. Suddenly her fangs dropped, surprising her.

He laughed, "Look at me my love, I want to see them."

She looked at him and smiled, showing her perfect smile with two tiny pointed fangs where her upper canines used to be. "Beautiful Sookie, my beautiful Sookie. You are a sight to behold."

She dipped her head in embarrassment, she never had known how to take a compliment. He put his hand under her chin and gently tilted her head so she would look at him, "there s nothing to be embarrassed about. You are one of the most beautiful vampires I've ever seen. Now, on with the lesson.

The bite will be less painful, as you are aware, the more aroused the donor is. There are numerous ways to arouse someone but the easiest for you right now is to simply kiss where you wish to bite, lick it a little, and gently sink your fangs into the tender flesh and drink. You stop when the heartbeat starts to slow just a little bit. Would you like me to show you first or would you like to try it on your own?"

In answer she kissed Jessica's neck, kissed it some more, licked where the vein was that she wanted then slowly, almost tenderly, she sank her baby fangs into Jessica's neck. She took a few pulls of precious blood.

She smelled something new now, something tangy. She heard Jessica gasp and pulled back, afraid she had hurt her. "Did I hurt you? I m sorry." Her eyes were red rimmed now, she was holding back tears, because she thought she had hurt Jessica.

"No Ma'am, you didn't hurt me. It felt really good. I gasped because it felt really good. I wanted to go further with you, to have you with your hands on my body in a sexual way."

"Sookie, you are smelling her arousal," he said with a smirk. "She smells tangy now, doesn't she? You need to lick the puncture marks so theyll heal."

She nodded and did as instructed. "Thank you Jessica, that was very good. Could I have more please Master? I m still hungry.'

"Of course. I figure you'll probably need three or four more donors before your hunger will be diminished somewhat. I'm proud of you for stopping so soon, too."

"I wasn't paying much attention until she gasped, that brought me back to the present."

"You need to pay more attention Sookie, you need to listen and feel for the heartbeat so you ll know when to stop. Not all of them will gasp to bring you back to the present."

She nodded and looked down, ashamed for not paying attention. "Sookie, you are a typical newborn. There's nothing to be ashamed of. That is one of the reasons I m here, to help you. Who would you like next?"

She pointed to a red headed male. He was about 30 and well built. He came forward and knelt in front of her, tilting his head to one side to make it easier for her to access his neck.

She looked at Eric and he nodded that he was ready if she should need him. "What's your name," she asked.

"Jaymes Ma'am," was his response.

She kissed his neck, licked the vein and tenderly sank her fangs in, drawing his life giving blood into her body. She listened this time and released him just before his pulse weakened. "Thank you Jaymes. That was quite good."

She waved to the blonde female. She was the youngest of the lot at 21. "Master, she smells different from the others. Why is that?"

"Sookie, do you remember back to our earliest conversations when you were human?" She thought for a moment then nodded. "What did I tell you that I was able to tell about you, just from your scent?" She thought for a minute and her eyes grew wide as she figured it out. The girl was a virgin. He grinned at her as he saw realization dawn on her.

"I want you to try the wrist this time. It's sometimes easier to feel the pulse there. You did very well pulling away the last time. Let's see if you do as well this time."

She drank from her and two more donors before she felt her hunger abate. "Thank you all. You were quite delicious. Master, aren't you going to drink? There are two left that I haven t touched."

"Are you sure you're okay with my drinking in front of you? How about we partake together?"

"Together would be good, you choose this time please."

He chose the redhead female. "Do you want the wrist or the neck Sookie?"

"The wrist is easier for me to sense the pulse point so the wrist please." He sat the girl on the couch between them and they each took a wrist. He took just a sip while she took a few more. They did the same for the remaining donor. When they were done the donors were ushered out of the room, given instructions on aftercare, driven home and had the location of where they were glamoured from them although they were allowed to remember feeding a new vampire and her Maker.

As soon as they were alone she dove at him, attacking him with kisses, pushing him back further onto the couch. "What's this Lover? Is there something you want me to take care of for you?"

She pouted, "Unless you would rather I took care of it myself," and she slid her hand down under her dress, wet a couple of fingers, brought them out and waved them under his nose, letting him smell her arousal. She put her fingers in her own mouth and gently sucked them clean, watching at the surprise and delight on Eric s face as she did so.

"We can t have that now, can we? Let me call Pam and let her know everything is fine and then I m all yours."

"Pam? Can I talk to her too please? I want to tell her about my night."

He laughed, "Of course my love, you may tell her about your night but be warned she's going to be full of questions and dawn is about two hours off. She'll keep you talking for those two hours if you're not careful." He looked at his watch, "She s just rising so she's got all night to talk your ear off."

"It'll grow back Master," she laughed.

He looked at her, surprised. A vampire joke.

"Vampire jokes already? You surprise me more and more."

She giggled and attacked him again, "Call now please," she growled. She really was getting desperate to have him inside her, licking her, fingering her.

He picked up his phone and placed his call, "Pam, I have someone here who wants to talk to you. Please don't keep her too long, we've only got a couple of hours to dawn and more exploring to do."

He handed his phone to Sookie, "Hey sis. I m having so much fun! Five donors to myself and we shared two more. I ran through the snow barefoot, almost beat Master in a race, levitated down from the roof, I can still hear minds, there are servants in the house, vamp speed is super cool! When are you coming home? Bye."

She handed the phone back to Eric and laughed at the look on his face. She didn't let Pam get a word in edgewise, that way she couldn't take up the remaining night. She wanted sex and she wanted it NOW!

She slid down off the couch and knelt between his knees, looking at him with what she hoped was a sultry look. She tapped his leg and when he looked at her she slowly started unbuttoning her dress, slipped one shoulder of her dress, then the other, down, exposing the tops of her breasts. He still wasn't responding although he was watching her intently. She slid her dress down further exposing her breasts in full. She lifted one of them out of her bra and tweaked the nipple. His cock was semi erect now and twitching. She lifted the other breast out and tweaked that nipple too. Still twitching. She allowed her dress to fall to the floor exposing the entirety of her upper body for his perusal. She reached forward and unzipped his pants, unbuttoned them and reached in. There it was, just the thing to satiate her current hunger, his cock which was made just for her! She started rubbing it gently, feeling it twitch under her touch. She grabbed hold of it and pulled it out of his pants and laughed in glee. She was seeing the results of her attentions.

She growled at him, low and sexy. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "Do you want something Lover?"

She growled again, "Pam, I want him fucking me now! Bye!" and she reached up and hung up his phone while at the same time taking him in her mouth. She put the phone on the table, grasped him with her hand, and slid her mouth up and down his length. She continued on until he fell over the edge of the plateau filling her with his own essence. She licked her lips while looking him full in the face, grasped his cock, stood up and gave him a gentle tug to follow her. He stayed put and she pouted. "Masterrrrrrrrrrrrrr, pleassssssssseeeeeeeeeee. I need you. I want you inside me now!"

"Well, you can't get much more explicit than that but you can come and get it right here," and he pulled her down on top of him, positioning her so he was poised at her wet opening and suddenly she was impaled on him, riding him for all she was worth. Vampire speed definitely had its uses. Their hands were all over each other, any where and every where, touching and feeling, pinching and pulling. Suddenly she sank her fangs into his neck and started drinking which spurred him on to drink from her. The bond sparked and opened even further. She could feel everything he was feeling right now. She could see some of his past, she could smell the scents from his past. He was proud of her, happy they were together, horny as all get out, surprised at her restraint. Yes, he was quite proud of her and happy he was her Maker.

Suddenly she was feeling mentally foggy, she didn't know what was happening. "Eric? What s happening? Suddenly I m not so mentally sharp, it s like a pea soup fog descended on my brain."

"That's the pull of the sun Sookie. Let's get you to bed. Tomorrow we'll go hunting, present ourselves to the local Sheriff and do some more exploring."

He picked her up and carried her to bed, enjoying the sight of his wife and child there in his bed with him. She was dead by the time he lay her down. He climbed in beside her and thanked the Gods for this opportunity.


	3. Chapter 3

He was awake before her the next night and took care of her newborn paperwork while waiting for her to rise. There was just one question he needed to ask her, where did she want her status registered, Sweden or the States.

He felt her mental stirrings before her body started to move. "_Eric, is there some blood in the house so I can drink before we go out? I m starving and don t want to hurt anyone because I m so hungry_," she thought at him.

_"Of course, I've got some bagged blood here for just such an occasion. I'll heat some while you finish waking. I do have one question for you though: Do you want your vampire status registered here or in the States?"_ He got up and left the room, leaving their mental connection open in case she needed him.

When he came back she was sitting on the side of the bed looking around. The bedroom was naturally dark but she could see all the details. The walls were a medium colored wood with pictures hanging here and there, the carpet was a deep, rich cream color, the furniture was a dark cherry and the bedding was red silk. "Eric, this is beautiful. I want my status here, in Sweden. There were only three good things that came of my life there. Hunter, you and Pam."

He handed her her glass of blood and had one himself, "Thank you my love. You have made me very happy. I was hoping you would say Sweden. How are you feeling other than hungry?" He went back to the computer, completed her paperwork and sent it in. She should receive her Vampire ID card in about ten days.

"I'm feeling remarkable. I can't wait to go out and start exploring again. I know you said something about presenting ourselves to the Sheriff. What's the protocol for that? What should I wear? Can I use your computer? It's easier to email Pam, takes less time too since she can type all she wants and I can read at my leisure. I also want to email my family and friends and let them know everything is good, that I'm happier than I think I've ever been."

"I'm very happy to hear that you are enjoying being a vampire. You don't need to borrow my computer, there's a laptop in my office for you when you're ready. As for protocol it's really quite simple. We'll go in, present ourselves and hopefully find a couple of willing donors. You'll answer any questions she has for you, you'll speak only when spoken to while in her presence and not mention anything about your telepathy. As far as the political scene here goes you are nothing more than a new vampire who s learning about her abilities, not an asset. We'll both bow to her, swear fealty and that will be it. If you have any questions you can ask them of me mentally since it seems the Maker/child telepathy is there. _Can you hear what I m saying?"_

_"I can hear you. Do you have to direct the thought at me or can we pick up each other's thoughts without trying?"_

_"Right now I'm directing them at you since that's the only way I've ever done it with Pam."_

_"Okay, I can handle it if we direct our thoughts at each other. I don't want to be able to read vampires although, from the little experience I had with it yesterday, it seems that I can control it better than I did before. I've only tried it with you, the house staff and the donors last night though."_

_"We can test it out tonight while we re exploring. We ve got a couple of hours before we have to present ourselves and it s a 45 minute drive with my lead foot so let s go take a shower and get dressed. Do you need more blood first?"_

_"Are we going to have time to hunt first?"_

_"I doubt it. We can do that after if you like instead of finding a couple of donors."_

_"More blood now please, probably several, and let's see how bad off I am afterwards before we decide which route to take."_

_"That's fine. Let me start the shower for you then I'll go get you some blood ."_

He started the huge shower. Vampires definitely knew where to splurge. The hot water felt wonderful on her cold skin. She finally figured out why vampires loved their showers and baths and smiled at the thought. She stood there marvelling at how sensitive her skin was now. She had tried all the different settings on the shower head and discovered that a gentle rain felt the best, the others stung too much. She could feel each individual drop on her skin. She could see each individual drop with her eyes. She turned her head up and opened her mouth, she could taste the chemicals the water was treated with, she could smell them too. She spit the water out and picked up a bottle of body wash. It smelled wonderful, like a spring day after a rain storm.

"Enjoying your shower Lover? You've been in here for twenty minutes already."

"Really? I was just experimenting with the different shower head settings, discovering which one feels best to me and watching the individual water drops. This body wash smells heavenly, no chemicals or anything."

"I'm glad you re enjoying yourself but we really do need to get going. I have the body wash and shampoos made special. I don't like the chemical smell of the commercial products."

"So that s why you always smell so good. Even when I was human you always smelled really good. I would hug your pillow when you weren't there just so I could inhale your scent."

He smiled, "I never knew that. Come on Sookie, it won't do to keep the Sheriff waiting." He got in the shower with her and started washing her to hurry her along. Instead of letting her wash him he sent her out to dress and drink her blood so they could get going.

When he got back to the bedroom two of the three bloods were gone and she was dressed in a knee length skirt and blouse with garter, stockings and pumps. He sniffed, "Did you put on underwear Sookie? It doesn't smell like you did."

"Nope. I like the feel of the air down there, plus it makes for easier access later on."

He laughed, surprised. The human Sookie would have never gone out with panties or admitted to the reasons if she did, "Yes, it does make for easier access. Unfortunately I want you wearing some tonight. I don't want other vampires to be able to figure out exactly how aroused you are."

She pouted but went to put some panties on. She put on her skimpiest pair and called it good. She drank down the rest of her blood and they were out the door.

When they got to the garage she was surprised to not see a red corvette sitting there, "What? No corvette here?"

"They don't handle well in the snow and ice. I've got more weather appropriate vehicles here."

He unlocked a Lincoln Navigator and they got in.

He pointed out points of interest as they drove, promising they would do some proper sight seeing in a few days, once some of the newness had worn off for her.

They pulled up to an office building and she looked at him. She was used to the Sheriff running their business from a club or other vampire friendly business. "Yes Sookie, this is the Sheriff s office. We have an appointment in about fifteen minutes. Are you ready?"

She opened her door as she answered, "Yes Master. I m ready. Do I walk beside you, behind you, what?"

"You are my wife, you walk beside me where a wife belongs. Why do you call me Master only sometimes and Eric at others?"

She grinned at him, "Master is for when others are around, Eric is for when it s just us. Pam gave me a few tips before you turned me."

"She was right, that is as it should be although as we get to know more vampires here I will allow you to relax that a little with certain ones."

"Okay. Let's do this Master."

They got out and went inside. The security guard looked at them and asked their business, Eric nodded and said, "Eric and Sookie Northman to report to Sheriff Valdis."

_"Master, I can smell something funny, like gun powder and something is stinging the inside of my nose."_

_"Interesting. You must be smelling his firearms. I don't know what the stinging could be. We'll have to experiment with that later on."_

The security guard pointed to the bank of elevators on their left," tenth floor, suite 1010."

They nodded and went to the elevators. There was someone on the elevator when they got on. Almost immediately Sookie got behind Eric and buried her face in his back. "_Master, it's silver that s stinging my nose. That woman is wearing silver jewellery."_

_"We ll have to experiment with this to see how far away you can be before it affects you. This could be a very useful skill. You do know you can call me Eric telepathically, right?"_

_"Yes Master but I'm afraid I'll slip up when others are around so I want to do it this way until it s second nature. Less chance of embarrassing either one of us this way."_

_"That's fine if that's how you're more comfortable. You do know I love hearing you call me Master, right?"_

She just giggled.

They got off the elevator and walked in the door of the Sheriff's suite right on time. "The Northman's to report to the Sheriff," Eric told the receptionist.

"You're right on time. Have a seat and she'll be with you momentarily."

They nodded and took a seat. Sookie looked around her, shielding her eyes a bit. The bright fluorescent lights were hurting her eyes. "Master, the lights are hurting my eyes."

She had no sooner spoken than the lights were dimmed and the receptionist asked, "Is that better? I didn't realize you were a newborn or I would have turned them down sooner."

"Yes, thank you. That s much better Ma am."

They waited about five minutes and they were called into the Sheriff s office. They gave a deep nod and waited for her to speak. "Eric, Sookie. I'm glad to meet you. Sookie, I understand you re a newborn. Is the lighting hurting your eyes or is it sufficient?"

"It s sufficient Ma am, thank you."

"_Master, My nose is stinging again. She must have some silver somewhere close by."_

_"Most likely as a means of defence, thank you for the heads up though."_

"I understand the two of you are just over from the United States, Louisiana to be exact."

"Yes, we are. We're hoping to make this our home."

"That's fine. Are you planning on starting a business?"

"Not presently. My child is a newborn so I want to devote some time to helping her adjust and discover any abilities she has."

"Understandable. Please, feel free to stay. If you have any problems you know where to find me."

They nodded again, "Thank you. My child needs to feed, is there a place with donors nearby?"

"We have a new business that just opened up here. It s a farm that allows you to hunt willing donors. They are given a fifteen minute head start and do their best to stay ahead of the vampires. It's in a wooded area, about 500 square kilometres actually, so lots of room to run and hunt. The perfect place to train a newborn I would think. Once you catch them there are private rooms where you can take your catch since there is no biting in public here."

"That sounds perfect. Do we require reservations?"

"Yes, but I took the liberty of making them for you since I assumed your child wouldn't have had time to feed yet tonight." She gave them directions and leave to leave and they were on their way.

"Are you okay with hunting Sookie? The way it sounds like they re doing this actually sounds kind of fun and safe."

"Let's check it out. I won't know if I'm okay with it until I try it. I didn't think I'd be able to drink right from the source, because of the telepathy, but I can. By the way I can read vampires about like I could Weres before. I can get a sense of their emotions or intent but that s about it."

"That's good to know but that is one ability which must be kept quiet. Not many vampires would be willing to let you live if they knew you could do even that little bit. We should keep the silver sensitivity quiet as well. The less your enemies know about you the better since what they don't know can help you survive."

"I know. Oh, look, there's the sign for the farm. It s such a pretty area."

"Yes, it is. Let s go check in and go hunting!" He was thrilled that they were hunting tonight, even in as tame an environment as a farm.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oops, My bad. I forgot to say this with the first sending of this chapter. The bold print will be their own internal thoughts. Enjoy and please review! I like to know how my stories are received.

They checked in and had to sign a waiver stating the owners weren't responsible if something were to happen to them and another that they would' t kill their prey, only feed and release. They were shown a selection of donors and they selected two, both redheaded and female and told to read the rules while their donors took their lead time.

The rules were really quite simple. No killing, no glamouring and no biting or feeding in public. There were private rooms throughout the property which they would be able to use. There were security cameras for the safety of all.

They were given a scarf with their prey's scent on it so they would know who to track if there was more than one and a direct line phone in case something happened and they needed help.

"Okay Sookie. Take a good sniff of her scarf, memorize the scent. Now sniff the air around you to see which direction she took off in." She smelled the scarf and then closed her eyes, slowly turning until she caught a whiff of it on the breeze.

"This way Master," and she was off, following on scent alone until suddenly the scent wasn't there any more. "Master? I can't smell her any more. What's going on?"

"She could have changed clothes, sprayed herself with a different perfume or rolled around in something which could mask her scent. Go back until you smell her again."

She went back until she had the scent again and looked around. The girl's clothes were lying on the ground in a heap. "Good Sookie, now what else is different?"

"Master, there are foot prints leading in several different directions, broken twigs and a different scent. A scent which isn't quite so pleasing although it is tolerable, at least for now."

"Very good. It smells like she rubbed herself with animal dung to cover her natural scent. Let s follow her some more."

They followed her foot prints and the other tell tale signs that their prey had been this way. Suddenly she heard splashing. When she looked in that direction she saw her, their prey, trying to wash off the dung to confuse them again. She was on the girl too fast for her to get out of the way. Her fangs ran down, "I caught her Master! I caught her!" She was ecstatic! Her first catch!

"I see that Sookie. Bravo! Let's find a room so you can feed and we can find the other one."

"There's no need to track the other one Master, she's hiding behind that clump of bushes over there. They were silly for going in the same direction. Please Master, I need to feed."

He laughed, "Yes, that would have been silly if they had actually gone the same direction. They didn't, they just both ended up at the same place at the same time. I'm proud of you though. You caught your prey and noticed that the other one was nearby. Let's go feed."

He waved the other girl out of the bushes and went to the room that was just up the river.

When they got inside," Master, their blood is simply racing through their veins!" With that she sank her fangs into her prey and experienced the adrenaline high of blood that has been driven hard, forced to flow faster and faster through the veins and the adrenaline of the chase, the hunt, tracking down one's prey. She was in blood lust.

Suddenly her head was pulled back, "Enough Sookie. Any more and we ll have to carry her back. The other one is here waiting for you."

She switched to her next meal but wasn't so lost to blood lust this time and was able to stop on her own.

"Master, that was fun! Can we do it again some time please?"

"Of course Sookie. We can come back some time. I'll also be teaching you how to hunt in the cities so you'll be able to find food no matter where you are. You will need to know the local laws about hunting and feeding but that's a lesson for another day."

They walked back to the office, left the girls there and left. "Eric, what could I have done differently in order to catch them quicker?"

"Good question. What do YOU think you could have done differently?"

"I could have caught on to the scent change sooner so I wouldn't have had to backtrack so far. I was so far into the excitement and thrill I wasn't paying much attention to anything new. I could have also paid more attention to the altered scent. Even though it was covered her own scent was still there, just not as noticeable."

"You're right, you could have. Those two minutes could have meant your life or death. You did well though. Once you caught on you caught her quickly. The next time will be even better. Soon I will teach you how to evade pursuers. I also want to teach you how to fight in many different styles but primarily with blades. Your speed could be an advantage if you are careful."

"I want to be the best I possibly can be at whatever it is I do so you can bet I'll be driving you crazy for training, especially weapons and hand to hand combat. I spent the last years of my life scared half to death and wishing I knew even a quarter of what you do in order to defend myself. I want to learn how to defend myself. I want to learn how to track those who seek to do us harm. I want to learn how to evade them until we can plot a way to rid ourselves of the threat. In short I want to learn Master, everything you've got to teach me I want to learn it."

"That's quite some speech Sookie. I'll teach you whatever you want to learn and we'll train until you can do it in your sleep. The rest of tonight is for relaxing though. I was thinking about watching a movie while cuddling on the bed and drinking some bloods.

I forgot to mention this before because you haven't mentioned it and it hasn't been a problem but for the foreseeable future you won't be drinking that synthetic crap. It will be only the real thing for me and my child. The bottled is only good for maintaining or for a quick fix between donors. Despite what the government is touting a vampire can not live a long and healthy life without human blood every so often and since you're a newborn that need is even more urgent."

"A movie and a cuddle sound great, after we try out that hot tub in the bathroom that is", she said with an evil smirk.

**sigh. Being a vampire is so much better than I ever anticipated. I won't tell Eric that yet though. He really is enjoying the fact that I'm totally and irrevocably his now. Truthfully I'm enjoying it too, so much more than I ever anticipated. There's nothing now that can change that. Even if I could change it I wouldn't. The only thing I might change would be turning sooner than I did. I hope Pam comes soon though. I want to go shopping (did I just say I wanted to go shopping?) and my idea of fun is not listening to my Master sigh, repeatedly, while tagging along with me in the stores. Besides, Pam has awesome fashion sense.**

When they get home Sookie simply strips down to nothing at the door, picks up her clothes and heads for the bedroom, asking over her shoulder "do you want to pick the movie or get the bloods?"

"I'll let you pick the movie My love, I'll be down in a few minutes."

She went into the bathroom and turned on the water in the hot tub and then went to pick out the movie while the tub filled.

Vampire speed reading! She could have used this as a human! In no time she found the movie she wanted and laid it on top of the DVD player then went and got into the tub.

A few minutes later Eric walked in in all his glory but instead of getting in behind her he got in front of her. He kissed her long and hard, letting his hands wander where they would, almost aimlessly. Suddenly he put his mouth on her mound and they were off having one mind blowing orgasm after another, sometimes her, sometimes him and sometimes both at the same time.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm, Eric, I think you stole my leg bones again. I feel like they re made of jelly." He simply smiled and carried her back to their bedroom and put her on the bed, crawling in behind her.

"Sookie, you are a constant surprise. I'm seeing everything new through you, enjoying living again. I'm falling in love with you all over again. You amaze me. Im proud to be your Maker and beyond happy that you allowed me that privilege. Tomorrow we'll start your combat training soon after we rise. Now, let's settle down and watch Underworld, drink our bloods and relax."

"That's the best plan I've heard since I asked you to turn me," she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: bold and italics is what Sookie emails to friends, family and Pam.

When she rose the next evening Eric was standing there with a glass of blood in his hand for her and a laptop so she could email her friends and family to let them know all was well.

"Okay my lover. The blood is just to get you through until we can go hunting or hit a club for donors. The laptop is so you can keep in touch with your friends and family back in the States. I've got my own laptop over on the desk so if you need me I m not far off." He handed her the blood and the computer and sat down at his own computer and started looking busy. He didn't want her to feel self conscious.

She took a gulp of her blood, "Ummmm, Eric? I don t know how to use this thing. I could barely use Hadley s desktop computer with Amelia there to help me! Help?"

He laughed and shook his head, "Lover, you're going to get caught up with technology eventually. For now come here." She went over and sat on his lap, snuggling down and placing a kiss on his neck." Put your information in the box here so you can sign in to your own email account. Here's your email inbox. It looks like everyone is emailing you wanting to know how things are progressing. You sit here and email your friends, and Pam, and I'll set your computer up for you so all you have to do is turn it on."

He lifted her off his lap and sat her back down in his seat and went over to the bed to set up her computer.

There were emails from everyone she had told that she was going to turn vampire, they just didn't know that she was in Sweden since she hadn't known when she last spoke to them.

_**Hey everyone: My turning was a huge success! I'm a vampire now and absolutely loving it! Eric's been great and very patient with me. My newborn cravings sometimes feel out of control but he helps me control them. I'm learning lots of different things from him and soon we're going to start combat training! Maybe now I'll be able to take care of myself and not worry everyone half to death because they're afraid I'll end up on the wrong end of a pair of fangs or claws.**_

_**Eric gave up his Sheriffdom! That was a shock. He says it is so he can devote time to helping me through my first years but personally I think he was homesick and tired of constantly having to protect his front, his back and me!**_

_**We've moved to Sweden. I don't know how long we'll be here for but I'm hoping it's permanent. There weren't many good things about my life stateside but I count each of my friends, and yes, even you Jason, as a blessing in my life**_

_**Love to you all. I'll try to send individual emails soon but I can't concentrate enough right now to send more than one or two.**_

_**Sookie**_

_**Pam:**_

_**How I miss you! I miss our chats. Heck, I even miss your sarcasm, wittiness and awesome fashion sense!**_

_**Speaking of fashion sense...when are you coming home! I want to go shopping! Yeah, you heard me right, I want to go shopping! Did you ever think I would admit that to anyone? Me, who hates shopping for things not strictly necessary and certainly not spending $300 on a pair of shoes or thousands on a dress!**_

_**So please, get your sisterly butt over here and take your sister shopping before she runs out of clothing from training and/or blood!**_

_**Love ya sis,**_

_**Sookie**_

She looked up and Eric was still fooling around with her computer so she sat her glass down and went into the bathroom to wash her face and hands. Something about her felt different but she hadn't been able to figure it out yet. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice that a force field had gone up around her. Suddenly she couldn't smell her own scent and her bond with Eric didn't seem quite as strong. She concentrated a little more and the force field went away. She could smell her own scent again and the bond was back full force. She grinned. She had a plan!

She peeked around the door frame. He was leaning against the headboard.

She slowly moved toward him, down on her hands and knees, like a lion casing its prey. When she was close enough she pounced but he wasn't where he should have been when she landed. Instead he was behind her, laughing.

"Nice try lover but you'll have to get up mighty early in the evening to get one over on your Master. Care to take it outside and try it again? This time maybe with some pointers?"

"Maybe after another couple of bloods. I'm really hungry and since there are no living, breathing donors around, and no one else to hunt I need something to fill the void."

"Well, you can hunt me tonight. I'm sure I'll lead you on a merry chase. The bloods are upstairs in the kitchen. Get dressed in something you don't mind losing and meet me up there."

"Clothes I don t mind losing? Are you kidding? Most of my clothes end up in the bin after I've worn them once! They either get blood and tissue on them or ripped by a certain Viking who's in the throes of sexual lust! I think I might own five outfits which have survived their first wearing!"

"Does this mean I get to spend some money on you?" Damn his smirk! She loved that smirk.

"If you re a good Master I might let you buy me a few things."

"Hey now, who's the Maker and who s the child?"

"You and I both know that we are more than simply Maker and child. Think back to my speech the night you turned me, you ll know."

"I know what you said Lover. Yes, we are more than Maker and child but that doesn't give you leave to act like a spoiled brat or to take liberties where you should at least ask if I m up for that activity."

"I could have said 'if you re a good' boy instead."

"You could have and that might have gotten you punished. Actually, no might have about it, you would have been punished."

"Tell you what Master. Give me a fifteen minute head start and if you catch me you can punish me. If I make it back to the bedroom first I get to have my way with you. How does that sound?" She had an evil glint in her eye, she had something planned, something she hadn't told him about yet.

"What are you hiding Sookie? There will be punishment for hiding things from me, you know this, right?"

"It s something I just learned a few minutes ago. I ll tell you about it after I win," she giggled as she made her way to the kitchen for some blood before heading out to evade her Viking.

"You're on Sookie but rest assured it is I who will be doing the punishing tonight, not you having your way with me."

"Let me finish my breakfast and we shall see."

As soon as she was finished breakfast she gave him a quick kiss and darted out the door to try to evade him long enough to make it back to the bedroom.

She levitated to the roof of the house and then down the other side where she wrapped herself in a fairy veil (her force field) in order to mask her scent. Then she ran to the tree line where she unveiled herself and levitated up into the trees where she levitated from tree to tree until she came to the stream where she landed in the middle and ran downstream for a couple of kilometres, all the while using her senses to detect where he was and how close. Nothing yet as the fifteen minutes wasn't up yet but it was only a couple of minutes until he would be out of the house and on her trail. She levitated back up into the trees and back to the treeline on the other side of the house where she watched her Maker streak from the house following her scent, at least until he lost it then he stood there concentrating, trying to find her scent again. When that didn't work he tried to find her through their bond. She didn't know if it would work or not but it was worth a try. She veiled herself again, hoping it would dull the bond enough that he wouldn't be able to track her that way. He looked pained for a moment when the veil went up but he calmed again once he discovered he could still feel her life force thrumming in the back of his mind.

She levitated once more and streaked to the house and down to the bedroom and started setting it up for what she wanted to do to with him. She would give him fifteen minutes and if he wasn't back, or hadn't contacted her, she would touch his mind to let him know to come home.

_"Lover, where are you?"_

_"I am safe Master, come and find me."_

_"You are quite the little minx. I knew you were hiding something but I still don't know what that something is. You will tell me tonight, yes?"_

_"As soon as you find me I will tell you, yes."_

_"You have left quite a confusing trail Love. You levitated to the top of the house and down the other side. There I lost your scent. I tried tracking you through the bond but you somehow muffled it so that just the hum of your life force was discernible. I walked around the house and could only smell you at the door, on the roof and on the other side. Where has my child gotten to?"_

_"I messed up, I should have left my scent till just inside the tree line instead of cloaking it so close to the house. Yes, Master, that's right. One of my fae abilities has surfaced. I can mask my scent which apparently has the side effect of muffling our bond. Now please come down to the bedroom so I can have my way with you."_

She was no sooner done her statement than he was standing in front of her, fangs extended, smiling wide. "It seems you got a very useful fae ability. It will be very hard for anyone to track you if you levitate and mask your scent. Well done, you have definitely earned your reward this night."

"I'm glad you approve now please kneel."

He knelt in front of her and tried to steal a kiss. "Nope, this is my reward and it's going to go the way I want it to go. No touching without my say so, are we clear my Viking?"

"Oh yes My child, we are very clear but remember who your Maker is before you do something which may get you punished."

"Believe me Master, I could never forget the love of my life." With that she gave him a lingering kiss. Once she had to move his hands down to his side she backed away to just out of arm s reach. "Okay my little boy in a big man s body, close your eyes and leave them closed until I give you leave to open them again."

He closed his eyes and she stripped. His nostrils flared since he could smell her arousal. When she allowed him to open his eyes she was standing in front of him dressed as a Dominatrix. She had on a tight red and black corset which elevated her breasts, giving them even more prominence and pushed them together, a red latex skin tight skirt, thigh high stockings and six inch platform boots. She also held a pair of vampire friendly handcuffs by the steel chain.

His gaze locked on her, his fangs ran down again. He didn't hear what she said at first, his lust was getting the better of him, so she walked around behind him and smacked his ass hard. That snapped him back into the here and now. She sauntered back into his line of sight and grinned, she had a wonderfully sex filled night planned, the only breaks would be for her to feed.

She stood in front of him, breasts right under his nose, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. She let it fall from his shoulders to the floor behind him. She ran her hands lightly over his chest and stomach, stopping to pinch his nipples or kiss a particularly sensitive area.

_**Gods I love it when she lets her Fairy side out to play although maybe this is just her letting her vampire side have dominance and not fighting it. She is gorgeous! That corset and skirt! I want to fuck her senseless right now but I promised I would be a good boy (did I just say good boy? grrrrrrr See what this vixen does to me?) and let her do to me what she will.**_

_****_A/N: I had to not publish the next chapter because it is very explicit lemons and will be published elsewhere when I figure it out. One more chapter to go and this story will be finished.


	6. Chapter 6

When she came to her senses she turned around and licked her juices off his face and slid off him to the side, fitting herself into the niche which seemed to have been made just for her." Mmmmmmmmm, Master, I think that was the most fun I've ever had. I never knew that taking control could be so fulfilling! We'll have to do that again sometime."

"I never realized that giving over control could be so freeing. You are the only one I will do that with though. You are the only one I trust enough to be able to give over control like that. Even then it must be here at home where we both feel safe and secure."

"I can feel you are starving. The bagged blood won't fill you this time I don t think. We've just enough time to hunt. There are still a couple of hours left until dawn. Go get dressed in something a little less sexy and we'll go."

She was gone in a flash and back just as fast dressed in jeans and a tee. "Where are we going to go hunting Master? We don t have time to make it to the farm."

"I thought we would hunt the streets of the city. It is allowed as long as we prey on the criminals and lowlifes which tend to infest the backwaters of any city and only feed, not kill."

Her eyes went wide, "This means I can use my telepathy to find the molesters and rapists?"

"If that is what you wish to feed on, yes, that is what we will look for. Do you remember your lessons? I will fly us into the slums and then you may find what you need to satiate your growing hunger."

"I would like nothing better Master. Let me levitate as high and far as I can as we go please Master? I want to test my limits, as long as we will still have time for the hunt and still be able to make it back home before dawn."

"I will let you and then fly once I feel time will be too short if I don t."

They went outside and she lifted herself off the ground about a metre and started moving forward at speed, slowly rising higher and higher until she was about five metres off the ground. "Sookie, I do believe you will have the ability to fly when you are older. Come, let me fly us so you may feed and get back home before the dawn meets us." He floated up to her and let her get on his back. They were quickly in the nearest city slums when he set her down. "Do what you need to do my Love but be quick. We only have about an hour to get home, you even less since you go foggy before hand."

She sent out her telepathic net and was almost immediately hit with the mental stench of a child rapist. She went into his mind to see his surroundings, get a sense of his scent and she was off with Eric watching from close by. She was soon upon him and struck, sinking her fangs into his neck without any preparation. After a few pulls she backed away, "You may glamour him Sookie. The rules say you may not glamour away what he is but you may glamour away his memory of us."

"How do I do that Master? I've never done it before."

"Look into his eyes and talk softly, almost like you are making love to him, tell him what you want him to remember."

She looked into his eyes and felt her revulsion and decided what she would have him remember, "You will remember you fed a vampire tonight, I'll even leave the marks to help you remember. You won't remember who you fed though, you won't remember who you saw in these fifteen minutes. You will meet me here again in three nights so I may feed again and will continue to meet me every third night. You go buy your vitamin and iron pills and you will take them religiously every morning so that when I come to feed you will not become anemic. We're going to have a long relationship, you and I. Your mind may be sick as fuck but your body is still healthy." With that she turned and they left him standing there, fingering the marks on his neck, knowing he had fed a vampire but unable to recall what she looked like or how she sounded.

"That was brilliant my Love. We need to get you home, climb on." She jumped onto his back and they took off. They were soon back home where he told her to let go when he was still high in the sky. She slowly lowered herself to the ground, moving around in the air until she was standing in the back yard, pleased with herself. Unfortunately her time was nearly up so she zipped into the house and down into their bedroom before the sun could catch her. She was dead before she reached the bed and fell to the floor.

Eric found her like that a few moments later and lifted her onto the bed. He undressed her and spooned up behind her before letting the dawn pull him under.

The month passed quickly with lessons and feedings and spending time together. She was learning Swedish, how to fight, different ways to hunt, how to avoid being captured. She had even been punished a couple of times. The most memorable was also the most public and humiliating. She was hungry and wanted to hunt but he wasn't ready to leave yet. He suggested a donor but she didn't like any of the ones available in that establishment. She let her temper get the better of her and started arguing with him in public. She had broken rule #1: Master is always Master in public. No temper tantrums in public.

He used his Maker s command to have her kneel before him and to stay silent until he was ready to leave. "There will be no hunting for the next week. You will feed from donors or bagged blood only."

She hung her head in shame. She really loved to hunt and feed from the lowlifes, putting them in their place. "Yes, Master."

She stayed on her knees before him until he was ready to leave. He did make sure she had some blood before they left though.

On the way home he had asked her if she knew what she had done to be punished. "Yes, Master. I was argumentative and whiny because I didn't get my way. I embarrassed you in front of other vampires."

"That s right. Which rule was it that you broke?"

"I broke rule number one, Master. Master is always Master in public."

"That's correct. On top of a week of no hunting you will write me a ten thousand word essay on what it means to be 1. a child of a well respected vampire, 2. the slave of a well respected vampire and 3. the wife of a well respected vampire. You may use the time normally spent on the hunt to research and write your essay. You have until your punishment week is over to hand it in to me.

I still love you Sookie but I will not put up with disrespect, you know this. Punishment is my way of showing you that love while still demanding both your respect and the respect of the public at large. They see that although I may not have had control of you in that instance I quickly regained control and took measures to ensure that such a thing never happens again. Rest assured, if it happens again the punishment will be more than double and there will be physical, unpleasant, punishment involved. Most likely the physical portion will involve some sort of public disciplinary action and your humiliation."

"Yes Master. I am sorry I was such a whiny bitch Master. It won t be happening again."

They were just pulling into the driveway, "Thank you Sookie, now give me a kiss and go get your knives. It's time to train." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and ran into the house to get her steel knives to train with.

They had discovered that while silver stung the inside of her nose, it only happened if it was hidden from her so she could use silver knives without a problem in an actual fight. For training she used stainless steel so she didn't accidentally hurt Eric since silver did harm him.

She reacted to iron the way other vampires reacted to silver, it burned her although it didn't weaken her. That was one strength/weakness she had absolutely no intention of letting anyone know.

He had set up the targets in the backyard about 150 metres from her mark. She couldn't consistently hit her target in the heart, hard enough to puncture the heart, at that distance yet. Closer was better but the further you were from your target the better chance you had of survival. He started her at 25 metres and after ten throws would have her move back five metres, measuring her accuracy and consistency at each distance. She had a one hundred per cent success rate from twenty five to seventy five metres. At a hundred metres her incapacitation rate dropped to fifty percent then. Tonight he started her at one hundred and had her keep throwing until she had ten throws in a row straight in the heart. "Master, I need a break for some blood please."

"Very well, go heat some up and bring me a glass as well."

She was gone maybe two minutes. When she came back there was someone there with him. She looked at him questioningly. He waved her over with a huge smile on his face. It was obviously someone he was very happy to see. When she got there the other vampire turned around, "PAM! Oh Gods I'm so happy to see you! Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I have so much to tell you and not nearly enough time tonight to do so! Would you like a blood? I can go back and heat another for myself. How long are you here for?"

"No, thank you, I ate before I got here. I wanted to surprise you both, that's why I didn't tell either of you that I was coming. I want to hear everything you have to tell me Sookie but first let me have a good look at my sister." She looked at Sookie with a critical eye. "You are looking well. Sweden and real blood seem to agree with you although I'm sure that not being in danger and some uninterrupted time with our Master may have had something to do with that as well.

I'm here for as long as you'll have me. I needed a vacation and I couldn't think of any where I would rather be or anyone I would rather spend it with. I sold my controlling shares of the bar to Maxwell Lee, put the other businesses in capable hands and here I am, ready for some adventure and exploring!"

Sookie squealed in delight, "You mean you might be moving here?"

"No might about it sister dear. I am here to stay as long as the two of you are here or until you tire of me, which ever comes first."

Sookie grabbed her in a hug and grinned, "Wanna see my fangs?"

"Of course, I want to see what ever you have to show me. I understand you need a shopping trip? Has big, bad Master been hard on your clothes?"

"Some of it has been Master's doing, yes, but some of it has been hunting and some of it has been training. My clothes have never lasted long around vamps any way. Maybe we should buy some stock in a big box store in order to pay for our clothes. Oh, I made a vampire joke my very first night! Eric had told me that you would talk my ear off and I simply told him it would grow back!" She grinned from ear to ear.

Eric had drifted over to the lawn chairs set up so they could enjoy the moon and stars and sat down. His two girls got along like a house on fire. He was going to miss the one on one time with Sookie but she needed someone else too. She had never had many good friends and cherished the ones she did have so he was more than happy to let her have some time with Pam.

"I would love to Pam but I managed to be disrespectful in public tonight and got myself punished. I can't go hunting for a week!" Her perked up at that, listening to what they were saying now.

"How did you manage that? I don t think he s ever forbidden me to hunt!"

"We were at a bar and I was hungry. They didn't have any donors I wanted and I simply wanted to hunt. I love hunting by the way which is probably why he's forbidden it. I let my wants get ahead of his needs and started arguing with him about it, breaking rule number one: Master is always Master in public. I had to kneel before him the rest of the time we were there and I'm forbidden from hunting for the next week, I'm restricted to donors or bagged for that time and I have to write a ten thousand word essay on what it means to be: 1. a child of a well respected vampire, 2. the slave of a well respected vampire and 3. the wife of a well respected vampire, so yeah, I messed up big time. I can go hunting with you a week from tonight though if Master allows it. Mean while, when can we go shopping? It's too late tonight, there's only about an hour left and I'm usually dead about fifteen minutes before that."

I'm going in to have some more blood and take a shower. Master, will you be down to tuck me in?"

"Of course I ll be down. Would you heat us up some blood while you're in the kitchen? We'll come in to get it. I need to show Pam where her room is. The three of us can go shopping tomorrow night if you like. Maybe travel to Stockholm and rent a room for the weekend? Get a little sight seeing in?"

They both chorused "YES!"

It has been a year since she was turned. Pam is in and out, always in touch but not crowding them. There have been many shopping trips, lots of sight seeing and training and hunting. They have been happy together. Tonight the two of them are going to celebrate the wonderful year they've had together.

He had been planning this for weeks, he wanted it to be perfect, just as his child was perfect.

He had made dinner reservations at a very exclusive restaurant. It catered to vampires only, humans only allowed as pets. The lighting was low, the music soft and soothing.

The decor was stunning. Candelabra chandeliers hung from the ceiling at varying heights. (no fluorescents or incandescents here). There was a water fall at one end of the room with the water burbling happily, falling over rocks and forming a shallow pool at one end. Some seating was intimate with couches, love seats and chairs dotted around the center of the room. The other end had bistro style seating for those who wished to partake of the vampire centric menu. There were pillows through out for the pets to kneel on. The room was painted a deep, metallic blue with the pillows and chairs being silver coloured.

There were a few couples scattered through the room, even a few pets kneeling by their Master's sides.

"Master, this is breathtaking. I never knew there were places designed specifically for vampires to come and be intimate." She stood on tip toe and gave him a kiss worthy of his teachings. He gave her a full fanged smile and held her in his arms, returning the kiss with passion.

She was dressed in an evening gown made of silk, strawberry in colour with tiny dots of silver through out. She had on nude stockings and silver heeled sandals. He was wearing a tuxedo with a blue dress shirt and silver tie. They made a stunning couple.

They sat at one of the bistro tables. She looked at her menu and gave him a questioning look, it had human food names but was all, apparently, made of blood so they could partake if they wished. "Master, I haven t had anything solid for a year now. This is the perfect place to spend the anniversary of my turning."

She ordered the red velvet ice cream with chocolate blood sauce. He didn't order anything, wanting to simply feast on his wife. While they waited they talked about how the last year had gone.

"Master, I didn't think I could ever be this happy. I thought I would miss the sun, my coffee, my friends. While I do have the occasional pang I wouldn't have changed anything in the last year. I love you Master and would gladly do it all again if it meant you were waiting for me at the end of the road."

"My Sookie, child, you have filled this last year with laughter and light. You have made it the happiest of my existence. There is only one thing I would have changed." He got down on one knee beside her and pulled a little ring box from his inner breast pocket, flipped the lid open and turned it around so she could see it. It was a simple platinum band with a sparkling diamond flanked on either side by a ruby. "Sookie, you married me once in the vampire way, once in the human way and once in the way of your people. Would you do me the very great honor of renewing our vampire wedding vows and becoming, once again, my wife for all time?"

She gasped and looked at him with all the love in her heart looking out at him through her teary eyes and held her left hand out to him. "Master, I would like nothing better than to marry you again."

FIN


End file.
